Never Let you go
by Knifeinthedarkness
Summary: When Rukia is abducted, can Renji find her in time? And who is after her?
1. Don't let go Part one Renji

_**Never let you go**_

_My first fanfic is slightly a fail, no inspiration. So here I am hoping to get a better fanfic. I got this while listing Mordred's Lullaby._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't let go!<strong>_  
>Part 1- Renji<p>

_Yep just another boring day at the office, why can't there be any one to talk to. Captain Kuchiki is at a captain meeting, and Rukia, well Rukia; I haven't seen her in ages ever since she became a lieutenant._

"Knock, Knock" came a sweet voice from the door, "Renji you in here?"  
>"Huh? Oh, yeah come in Rukia."<br>"Day dreaming? You know Nii-sama doesn't like you day dreaming on the job."  
>"What he doesn't know won't hurt him"<br>"Uh huh. I'm sure he won't notice at all, I mean it's like there is drool all over the paper work."  
>"WHAT? ... No there is not!"<br>"Just kidding," Rukia replied giggling, "but seriously he will know because you haven't done much."  
>"Thanks, so why are you here?" He asked in a rather harsh voice<br>"What can't I check up on my best friend?" she asked looking slightly hurt by his bitterness," or do you want me to leave?"  
><em>Damn it why do I have to sound so mean when there is nothing I would much rather hear.<br>_"No, sorry. I just have so much to do, but enough about me, what have been up to lately?"  
>"Nothing much, Captain Ukataki is sick again which reminds me, I have to get back, bye Renji."<br>"Bye Rukia," I said as she got up to leave, but just as she was at the door I noticed something that I should to say to hopefully make her feel better, "Rukia your hair looks awesome."  
>"Thanks."<br>_Damn there goes all my hopes of some normal company. But something doesn't feel right, like I should keep Rukia with me._

"Abari have you done any work since I left?" came a board and slightly annoyed voice of my captain.  
>"Uh, no sorry sir I'll get right to it." I replied in a rush.<br>"Is there something bothering you?"  
>"Slightly."<br>"Well? What is the matter?"  
>"I don't know exactly but something doesn't feel right, it feels like someone close to me I going to be gravely injured."<br>"When did you start to feel like this?"  
>"Just after Rukia left."<br>"She was here?"  
>"Uh, yeah why?"<br>"She shouldn't be."  
>"Why not?"<br>"She just shouldn't be, Abari I need your help with something."  
>"Yes what is it captain?"<br>"I need you to bring Rukia home right now!"  
>"Yes sir!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well thats my first RenjiRukia fanfic, please let me know if I could improve some where just let me know and all sugestions are welcome. <em>


	2. Don't let go Part two Rukia

**Thank you so much to Bleachfan 100, this is for you, because you said something on this story it has encouraged me to write again. **

Don't let go!  
>Part 2- Rukia<p>

The 13 court squad, my squad's lake is one of my favourites to be near, not because my captain (who no matter what loves me) but because it has the best koi ponds other than the over powering depression, loneliness and the feeling of being looked up yet free to move feeling of the Kuchiki mansion.

_This place is so peaceful at this time of night… hang on… is that? No it can't be koi fish from the Kuchiki clan, can it? They look familiar and Nii-sama always looks pissed off when he takes notice of the missing fish. It's actually quite entertaining when stands there and ponders over the ponds wondering where his fish went. Although… I feel as though I'm being watched _

"Who's there?" I yell. There is no answer for a while.  
>"Dangerous game sweetheart, sometimes you just don't want to know who's there." Says a wind soft voice in my ear. The sort of one that chills you to the bone. "What do you want with me?" I yelled right back<br>"Don't worry sweetheart I'll be there soon to play with you." The sound trailed off leaving me cold and speechless.

I here rustling from behind and out of complete natural instinct I draw out Sode no Shirayuki and swing around to the source. "Hey, hey, hey, put that thing away **midget** before you hurt someone or **actually** knowing you, you'll hurt yourself before anyone else!" Comes a voice from in front of me, the voice that can only belong to… "Renji!" I yell out of pure astonishment, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

As Renji appears I put away my sword, he looks normal except for he looks worried and, hell, he even sounds worried, worried towards me. "Whoa one question at a time, as for what am I doing here, your dear 'Nii-sama' is worried about you and sent me out to find you. How did I find you? Simple you had your spirit energy so high I'm sure even carrot top could find you!" He replied with hands and all, "Who where you talking to?"

I think about what to say to that one, I have to say something that doesn't make me sound crazy. In the end I give up and told him what happened, he just listens with that look, I know I sound scared and I have found with Renji that if you scare me or hurt me Renji will hunt you down and kill you, that's the look on his face. Once I'm done he just sighs and shakes his head, "come on let's get you home, I think you have had enough of creepy talking wind." But just after he says that I hear the voice again, "I'm here sweetheart you ready to play because I am!"

That's when I feel it, a strong painful felling in my stomach, I can't move, I can't speak. I can hear Renji who is far away calling out to me. I look down at my hands that have just come away from my stomach. _Is this my blood?_ Is the only thought going through my head. I feel dizzy, I can hear Renji screaming my name as I fall, then I feel his hands on my neck and back. I can feel his emotions he panicking? Why is he screaming my name and something to do with staying with him? I'm not going anywhere, that's not even my blood, but why does my stomach feel so sore yet warm. Oh no! Everything is going dark, why is it going dark? Renji? I can't hear Renji, where is he?


	3. New Chapter

**Hello!**

**I will hopefully update by next weekend!**

**YAY**


	4. Don't let go Part 3 Byakuya

**A/N Thank you to Bleachfan100 and Noname for the reviews. Sorry to everyone who everyone else who has been reading this and again SORRY for the long time to update. I had school to think about and other family problems I will try to update every weekend (though don't hold me to that, as I could do random updates or not update at all for awhile) I am going into senior high school (year 11 in Australia) and wan to do well this term... Any way, I left you with nothing for a long time no point to leave you hanging, but I will with it Byakuya's tern :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't let go!<br>Part 3- Byakuya**

_Paper work, more paper work and What do you know MORE DAMNED PAPER WORK... Bloody Lieutenant, I don't pay you to sit around Damn it._ As usual Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at his desk doing both his AND his lieutenant's paper work. _Though that was partly my fault, sending him after Rukia, speaking of which where in the Soul Society are they?_

"Ahh, there you are Byakuya, I was looking for you," came the voice of the thirteenth division captain Ukitake Jyuushiro, "I was wondering if you had seen my lieutenant, it seems that she never came to the office, any idea where she is?"

"She should be home, she wasn't felling well last night and I told her that she shouldn't go to the office in the morning. Sorry for not telling you." I told him, thought that was partly true.

"Right, ok then I brought tea would you like some?" a very unconvinced sounding captain said.

"Yes tea would be nice, if you want I can get a lower seat, but if not the kitchen is down the hall to the left."

"Alright I should be fine, thank you I will return soon." Ukitake said as he got up.

Though not long after he left the room and Byakuya went back to his work the feeling of Rukia's spiritual pressure when through the roof.

_Fear_

That's all he could feel, from his little sister, anyone could have tracked her down, even the damned substitute shinnigami.

_If he could track her down with how high her spiritual pressure is then even a as..._

__"Byakuya! I thought you said Rukia was at home, not near my barracks!" yelled Ukitake as he came running through the door of his office.

"She was!" I yelled back.

"Then what..."

Ukitake's speach died off as Rukia's spiritual pressure dropped off and Renji's picked up and skyrocketed.

_Anger, fear, pain, hopelessness_

"Byakuya, what is going on?" Ukitake asked sounding shaken, and looking very pale at the thought of his lieutenant being injured.

"I don't know," I fell as hopeless as he looks, "I wish I knew."

"But..." Ukitake's voice died off as the third seat came smashing through the door clutching a hell Butterfly in his hands looking like he ran a marathon.

"Rukia has been badly injured and is now in the fourth squad barracks, but they don't know if she will live."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that is a good cliffhanger... :D best way to do it. I know that if you read this, you would be wondering why I'm updating now, but I will be otherwise occupied on the weekend. And I have a sports Carnival tomorrow that I'm trying to get out of :D ... its not working though. So Good Night and thank you.<strong>


	5. Please Live! Renji

**A/N: Thank you to Bleachfan100 for the review. I know in the thing that gives the overview that Rukia is kidnapped, but she hasn't been yet, that is a work in progress. I was reading it earlier and thought I was going of the path that I had, oh well. Sorry for the long/short wait. I was planning to put Ichigo in... but I couldn't be bothered. SO if YOU want Ichigo, please tell me and I will see what i can do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please Live!<strong>

**Renji**

****_The worst thing in the damned Soul Society... well two worst. Having to find my best friend, the I grew up with, and bring her to the fourth division (dying I might add) THEN have to tell her brother (who is going to kill me!) that I couldn't do one simple task by taking her home. And more to the point WHO was she talking to? _

As I walked into the fourth division, everyone stopped and stares, it fell so silent as I walked to the captain Unohana's office. It was her help I needed.  
>"Lieutenant Abarai, what is wrong?" Unohana asked.<br>"It's Rukia, she has been stabbed, I don't know by who. Please help her!" I begged.  
>"Of course, please bring her this way. Does Captain Kuchiki know?"<br>"Yes, I sent a hell butterfly."  
>"Alright"<p>

We walked for a few minutes to the back of the 4th division's barracks, where some of the more experianced healers were.  
>"Please put Rukia here," Unohana pointed to a bed in one of the rooms, "and go to Captain Kuchiki, he'll want to know what happened."<br>"But..." I started to complain but Unohana cut me off.  
>"No buts, I don't want him come barging through my barracks and scarring my staff, so please go tell him I'll let him know when he can come."<br>"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was a bad one. I had a writers block -_-. Let me know what you think. Sorry about the long wait, I wont update next weekend as I'm not sure if you can update from iPads. If by 2 weeks if no one has said that they want Ichigo in it, I wont put him in.<strong>

**Alright in 2 weeks then :D**


	6. Missing! Renji

**A/N: Wow, it has been a long time since the last update... Sorry, I got caught up in life issues and kinda forgot about this fanfiction. I was going through emails when I saw a PM from majrob (sometime in August), that kinda reminded me that I have a fanfiction that I was writing, so here is Chapter 5... MISSING :) :) :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Missing!<strong>

**Renji**

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die._ _Captain Kuchiki is going to kill me when he finds out!_ _ How could this happen, I'm sorry Rukia, this is entirely my fault. _

I ran through the Soul Society, back to the barracks of my squad. By the time I reached the doors of the barracks he was aware that his captain knew of his arrival, this was something I dreaded. "Where is she?" Captain Kuchiki demanded in his usual stoic voice, to anyone who didn't know him, but I heard the worry and frustration laced through the depths of his voice. "She is with Captain Unohana, in the fourth division." I reply back, trying to keep my voice for quivering in fear and anguish. Byakuya begins to walk out of the office, I know that I can't do as Unohana told me, just as I couldn't keep Rukia from seeing her brother; I knew that nothing would stop Byakuya from seeing Rukia. "Captain, please, wait." I called out, hoping that he would hear the urgency in my voice for him to stop and listen. "What could be so important that you want me to 'Stop', huh?" He stopped and turned on me. "Captain Unohana told me to come back here and tell you that she would tell us when we are able to visit." While he held his face in his general stoic face, but his eyes showed all; the feelings of anger, disappear and hopelessness.

* * *

><p>Time Skip…<p>

"It's been nearly 6 hours, what is taking so long?" I was tired and stressed and getting on my captain's nerves, not the best combinations. "Abarai, sit down now or you will end up in the fourth division." _Well there was a nicer way to say that; I'm over this waiting, though so is he. I wonder how he is holding up; this must be killing him, not knowing how his little sister is doing. What could be taking so long? Is Rukia alright? Is that why no one has come yet? _"Perhaps you should continue pacing; standing there like that is not helping either." Byakuya's voice brought me out of my depressed standstill. "Then what can we do we just can't sit here and…" My speech was cut short as a series of short knocks upon the screen door appeared. "Come in," Byakuya's voice rung out in the now silent office. In walks one of the fourths divisions' people, he looks between me standing and the captain sitting behind his desk. "Lieutenant Kuchiki has stabilised and is now resting, however due to the extent of her injuries no one will be able to visit until tomorrow. I'm sorry, but it's the best we can do." He looks between us seeing the different range of our emotions, looking at the captain I can't tell if he wants to kill the messenger or thank him. "Very well, you may go." The messenger bowed and left the office, 'well we now know what is happening, not what I wanted but it is better than nothing." Byakuya placed down his pen and rubbed his temples in frustration, "Go home Renji, its late and no point annoying the fourth division until tomorrow." I was surprised at this; rarely did Captain Kuchiki call me by my first name. "Very well Captain, I will see you tomorrow." I didn't stay to hear his response, I had enough, and I was going home.

* * *

><p>Time skip to next day…<p>

After a long restless night, morning finally came. "Morning Captain." I mumbled as I tiredly shuffled into the office, I didn't expect a response and I didn't receive one. _It must have taken a lot out of him knowing that his sister isn't safe at home, instead is in the fourth division's bar…_ "Captain Kuchiki, lieutenant Abarai! Lieutenant Kuchiki has gone missing from the fourth division barracks!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER<strong>**! **

**I have finally put up a new chapter, if anyone reads this thank you for sticking with me.  
>Kae <strong>

**P.S If there are any Attack on Titan fans out there Happy Levimas 3 :D **


	7. Falling in Fear

**A/N: What's this a new chapter? Yes my friends who are still reading, it is :) Holidays are good fun, are they not?**

The sounds have changed again, no longer are they the soft shuffling across the floor, ruffling of sheets and the occasional groan of pain; now it's the annoying drip of water to stone. I look around trying to find where I am, though to no avail, the room I'm in is cold and pitch black. There is whispers of a winter cold wind shifting through where I am causing me to shiver, that innocent act of reacting to the cold sends a sheering pain through my abdomen. Ignoring it I struggle to my feet and off the cot I was laying on, pulling my strength together I call forth my spirit energy to give me some light. I gasp in confusion, where I'm standing is not in fact a room but a cave, the floor and the wall across from me is lined with blood and bodies of other soul reapers. I stumble back in shock to what I have witnessed only to fall over yet again, hitting my head on a raised stone my vision swarms and I feel close to the darkness, my light fades out with my conscious; as this happens I hear the voice again.

_"Well it looks like the princess of the Kuchiki clan finally wakes up, then sleeps again. Oh well no matter, we will have fun later sweetheart."_

"What do you mean she is gone from the Fourth division barracks?" I demanded, not at all impressed with the message that was sent, Renji paled at the news. "Exactly that Captain Kuchiki!" the reporting soldier yells back, voice trembling in fear. I lose the cool composure I have over my spirit energy and it lashes out, almost causing the poor messenger of the fourth Division to faint. "Captain please, this isn't going to help us find Rukia." Renji reached out to touch me, but a spike of spirit energy and glare in his direction made him think twice about trying such a daring feat. "Then what is?" I asked, it took all my strength not to let my emotions show, Renji tells the messenger to tell Captain Unohana 'Thanks for the update.' Renji sighs and starts filling up two glasses of Sake, he looks at me, though he tries to set his face straight I can see the look in his eyes, horror, they must be reflecting my eyes. He looks away sighing in what sounds to be desperation, before he looks at me, dread filling his features.

_"I don't know Captain, I really don't."_

**How was that? Any good? **

**Didn't understand anything? Leave me message and I will respond to the best of my abilities (of course I won't give spoilers). I apologise for bad English and grammatical errors. For those like me and on holidays, hope they are good ones, but overall Happy Easter hope you get lots of eggs :D **

**Kae **


End file.
